


Run to me, lover

by Katta_Fox



Series: Rare is this love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Гарри ловит его взгляд и медленно моргает огромными черными глазами, затягивает в глубокие омуты, Мэтту уже и вдоха не сделать. За последние четыре года — ни разу не сделать. Живя от поцелуя к поцелую, как подключенный к аппарату, как будто аккуратный рот Гарри — его кислородная маска.Hozier - Run
Relationships: Matthew Daddario & Harry Shum Jr., Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Series: Rare is this love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836118
Kudos: 7





	Run to me, lover

_Rare is this love, keep it covered  
I need you to run to me, run to me, lover  
Run until you feel your lungs bleeding  
_

Летом в Калифорнии солнце днем настолько палящее, что кровь горит в жилах, превращаясь в пепел. Жухнет трава, скручиваются листья; люди носа не кажут из белесых, каркасных домов, где на полную работает кондиционер.

Ветер злой и обжигающий; вместо облегчения приносит только пыль, песок и саранчу. Стянув садовые перчатки, Гарри поправляет на голове бандану и пьет воду прямо из шланга. Кожу покалывает от соленого пота, и все тело знобит от перегрева.

Чарли сидит поодаль, вяло повиливая хвостом и, бросает тоскливые взгляды на дверь в дом.

— Лентяй, — беззлобно журит пса Гарри. — Тебе лишь бы на диване валяться.

Через полчаса солнце встает в зенит. Марево зависает в воздухе — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Сдавшись, Гарри уходит в дом, прихватив с собой Чарли.

_Oh but the farrow know  
Her hungry eye, her ancient soul  
It's carried by the sneering menagerie  
_

_Know what it is to grow  
Beneath her sky, her punishing cold  
To slowly learn of her ancient misery  
_

_To be twisted by something  
A shame without a sin  
Like how she twisted the bog man  
After she married him  
_

Сделав большой глоток ледяной воды, Мэтт чувствует, как жидкая прохлада, пройдя по пищеводу, оседает в желудке, опоясывая подреберье, и делает глубокий вдох. Всего несколько шагов от машины до дома заставляют пот выступить на лбу и шее мелкими бисеринками.

Он стягивает футболку, кидает ее на один из барных стульев и оборачивается на шуршание, доносящееся из коридора.

— Чарли, фу. Нельзя, — Мэтт встает на колени и выуживает пса из горы пакетов. — Я купил тебе вкусняшки, но ты плохо себя ведешь. Как нам быть?

Пес радостно облизывает его лицо, трясется от восторга и любви к хозяину, заставляя улыбаться.

Опрокинувшись на спину, Мэтт ставит его четырьмя лапами себе на грудь и чешет за ушами.

— Соскучился, малыш? Я тоже. А где наш папа? — он немного хмурится, — днем в доме никогда не бывает так тихо. — Давай найдем.

Оставляя Чарли на руках, Мэтт встает и направляется в спальню, заодно проверяя другие комнаты.

Гарри спит на кровати лицом вниз, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, и, кажется, даже не слышит, как Мэтт, оставив Чарли в коридоре, закрывает плотно дверь. И не чувствует, как матрац прогибается, когда он забирается на нее с ногами.

— Гарри, — Мэтт осторожно касается его спины, гладит, приподнимая край и так задранной до ребер футболки.

— Мм, — доносится невнятное мычание, и Мэтт чуть скребет смуглую кожу короткими ногтями, а потом припадает губами, жадно засасывая кусочек, как будто это самый вкусный на свете рахат-лукум.

— _Пфф_ , — фыркает, — _чепуха_. Гарри намного вкуснее этих карамельно-ореховых кубиков, которые им недавно прислали друзья. Кожа под языком горчит полынью геля для душа, пока Мэтт оставляет влажные поцелуи вдоль позвоночника и щекочет дыханием шею у уха.

— Мэтти… — тихий, зовущий шепот оседает дрожью внизу позвоночника. Перевернувшись на спину, Гарри оказывается в кольце рук и касается кончиками пальцев виска, поглаживая слабо заметные морщинки вокруг медовых глаз. — Я задремал…

— Поспи еще, — Мэтт отвечает такими же нежными прикосновениями, чуть сильнее сжимая плечи свободной рукой, ластится щекой в ладонь Гарри и тянется к запястью.

— Нет…

Зарывшись пальцами в густые и мягкие темные волосы, Гарри целует его, цепляя зубами нижнюю губу, грозясь прокусить, и подается всем телом вверх, прижимаясь теснее. Стискивает в кулаках ткань футболки — глядишь, вот-вот треснет. Мэтт отвечает. О, как он отвечает. Яро, настойчиво, толкаясь языком, блуждая руками по телу, очерчивая перекатывающиеся мускулы.

Стягивает, наконец, футболку и оказывается сверху, наваливаясь всем весом. Гарри ловит его взгляд и медленно моргает огромными черными глазами, затягивает в глубокие омуты, Мэтту уже и вдоха не сделать. За последние четыре года — ни разу не сделать. Живя от поцелуя к поцелую, как подключенный к аппарату, как будто аккуратный рот Гарри — его кислородная маска.

Целуя, он дышит. Воздухом из его легких дышит. Питается влажностью разгоряченной вновь кожи, пьет тихие шепоты…

_Мэтти, Мэтти, Мэтти…_

На бедрах два идущих по кругу следа: еле заметный от пояса шорт и темноватый от резинки трусов. Мэтт целует их оба. Сверху, снизу и между. Ведет кончиком языка по тонюсенькой полосочке, едва касаясь, очерчивая родинку на тазовой косточке. По гладкому животу вокруг пупка вниз к заметным венкам и еще ниже к началу жестких, черных волосков. Собирая белесую каплю губами.

— Мэтти… — на придыхании, прогибаясь в спине, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Содрогаясь от горячего дыхания, распахивая глаза еще шире.

Вот так, вверх-вниз по стволу языком, робко касаясь кольца мышц смоченными слюной пальцами. Нет в их паре явного верхнего. Нет пресловутого разделения ролей и обязанностей. Условностей — нет.

Гарри медленно кивает на вопросительный взгляд карих глаз и зовет к себе, протягивая руку. Помогает раздеться, и приглушенно стонет, уткнувшись лицом в плечо, когда Мэтт в него упирается. Давление слабое, но жгучее, и по телу проходит волной дрожь.

Мэтт тянется к тумбочке, выуживает смазку, выдавливает гель — все, не разрывая влажный, медленный поцелуй. Гарри гладит мощные плечи, сжимая коленями торс, обнимает за шею и тихо-тихо скулит, чувствуя в себе его пальцы.

— _Думаешь, только тебе нечем дышать?_ — Гарри кусает его за мочку и тут же зализывает. Снова кусает, но уже у линии челюсти и лижет кадык. В него будто пускают разряды электрошокером. Мэтти, да его Мэтти, кружит языком по соскам и не хочет применять зубы. Но Гарри знает, засосы ему обеспечены. Коричнево-фиолетовые, кровавые, мелкие, словно в него стреляли картечью.

Замерев на несколько секунд, Мэтт утыкается лбом в его лоб, переводя дыхание. Он еще даже не вошел полностью, а пульсация стенок вокруг такая сильная, что едет крыша.

И снова эти глаза — два глубоких черных колодца. Топись сколько влезет.

Сердце одновременно и дико стучит, и болезненно замирает.

Гарри сам подается навстречу, раскрывается, чтобы они могли стать еще теснее и ближе.

Мэтт чувствует кровь на языке — губа все-таки лопнула. Спина вся в иголочках, оргазм подбирается ближе, с каждым толчком все настойчивее.

Подтянув ногу Гарри выше и сместившись, Мэтт меняет угол, бьет в нужную точку и широко улыбается, вырвав оглушающий грудной стон и череду шепотов:

— Мэтти — вдох, — Мэтти, — выдох, — Мэтти…

И от этого струна внутри лопается.

Сорвавшись в рваный темп, Мэтт вбивает его в постель, крепко сжимая в руках, ловя стоны ртом, съезжая к самому краю. А исступленный Гарри даже не замечает, что они могут оказаться на полу. Стискивает плечи, впиваясь пальцами, и на рваном вдохе заходится судорогой. Между животами становится влажно и липко. Стенки быстро-быстро сжимаются, и, поймав ускользающего в небытие Гарри в еще один поцелуй, Мэтт чувствует, как пульсирующий узел внизу живота разрывается, и семя выходит толчками внутри. За это ему еще выскажут. Может быть.

_But in all the world  
There is one lover worthy of her  
With as many souls claimed as she_

_But for all he's worth  
He still shatters always on her earth  
The cause of every tear she'd ever weep_

_Rushing to shore to meet her  
Foaming with loneliness  
White hands to fondle and beat her  
Give her his loneliness_

Долгожданная прохлада приходит только к девяти вечера сразу вместе с чадными сумерками и сухой грозой. Гремит и сверкает где-то в километрах пяти.

Спящий Гарри тихо сопит, устроив голову у Мэтта на плече. В ногах возится, рыча на собственный хвост, Чарли.

Мэтт смотрит на лицо возлюбленного, проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке и коротко улыбается, вспоминая, как поцеловал Гарри в первый раз, уже не как Алек целовал любовь своей жизни, а как он, Мэтт, своей.

Тогда гроза была самая что ни на есть настоящая. Лило за шиворот, как из ведра. Ударь молния прямо им под ноги, они даже и не заметили бы.

Сильный порыв ветра пугает Чарли, и тот зло тявкает.

— Эй, чшшш, — цыкает на него Мэтт. — Я тебя в обиду не дам, — и переведя взгляд на Гарри, добавляет, — никого из вас никому не отдам.

_Rare is this love, keep it covered  
I need you to run to me, run to me, lover  
Run until you feel your lungs bleeding  
_


End file.
